The Outsiders: A New Adventure
by faithwolff14
Summary: Things have been going well for Keisha and the gang. That is, until her family returns. Now, tensions between Socs and Greasers rise again, and Keisha will have to fight to protect her relationship with Johnny. Sequel to my first Outsiders Fanfic.


**Hooray! The sequel! **

**As you already know, I don't own The Outsiders, I just own the characters you aren't familiar with. The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton. ( Lucky little.... *grumble*)**

**Warning: Huge Johnny x Keisha moment near the end!  
**

The Outsiders: A New Adventure.

The morning sunlight was bright as I woke up. I rolled over, trying to block it out, when I noticed something. I felt around, starting to get a little worried. I got up, and walked around the area to see. " Miss me?" a voice suddenly asked.

I jumped and turned to the direction of the voice, and sighed. " Johnny! Don't scare me like that! I thought something might've happened to you!" I fake scolded, smiling. He walked over to me. " Sorry, Keisha. I woke up, saw you were still asleep, and so I went for a walk." he explained, shrugging. I walked over and hugged him, happy that nothing happened. He happily returned it, then suggested we head over to Ponyboy's house.

It's been about four months since the whole ordeal we had. It's still a little scary, remembering when I joined, what happened to me. Then the fateful night, killing Bob.....running away. After that......the fire, the rumble, the court hearing! It would seem like a dream.... scratch that, more like a nightmare. The only good things? Well, becoming " heroes", and... Johnny and I. I try not to think about the murder too much, and the only thing we would bring up would be the rumble, and that's **it**.

We walked in, and Darry was in the kitchen. " Mornin'." he called. " Hey, Darry." we replied. Sodapop rushed in, just in a bath towel. " Ah, my eyes!" I shouted, covering them. Soda quickly jumped back into the hall, and peered from the doorway. " Didn't know we had company..." he stated, smiling sheepishly. " What is it, Soda?" Darry asked from the kitchen. " You know where my work shirt is? Steve'll be here any minute!" he asked.

" Think fast!" Ponyboy yelled, throwing the shirt at him. " Thanks Pony!" Soda said quickly as he went to get ready. Ponyboy came in, and I guess he must've just woken up. " Geez, hard to get some quiet in this house.." he mumbled as he sat down. Fang was on the couch, just snoring away. " Someone get him up, please?" Darry asked. I walked over to him and sat right on top of him. " Mf! Gmf fhe hrck mff mfe! I cmf breemf!" **Translate: " Ah! Get the heck off me! I can't breathe!"**

" Awake now?" I asked innocently. He turned his head and shouted " Yes! Now get your big butt off of me!"

The room went quiet.

Darry stood there holding the frying pan up a little, stunned. Soda was standing in the doorway, toothbrush hanging out of his gaping mouth. Johnny and Ponyboy both just stared. Even Fang was slowly turning up, trying to smile at me. " Oh, that grin of yours ain't gonna save ya....." I said with a sly grin. " Uh-oh...." Johnny whispered. Fang scrambled to get up, 'cause he knew what was comin'.

I got in front of the door, and started growling. He started to growl back, and we circled each other like two wolves. " Alright.....this ends today!" I said slowly. " You always say that." he said mockingly. I lunged at him, and he did the same. We met midway, and we stood there, trying to keep the other back. " So..you awake **now**?" I asked. He shrugged and said " Eh... awake enough to kick your butt!"

I got him to the ground, then breakfast was ready, and the other three who needed to get here came. " Hey Dal, Two-Bit, Steve." I said as they came in. " Hey, Keisha!" Two-Bit said happily. Steve was too busy trying to get Soda ready, and Dally nodded. " Guess who got their butt kicked this morning.." Ponyboy said in a sing-song voice. " Shut up!" Fang mumbled, and Two-Bit laughed. " Who?! Who did it?!" he was able to ask. " Our little lady Keisha!" Darry said, looking up from his plate. That really got Two-Bit going.

Both Johnny and I were stifling our laughter. Dally just shook his head. " You're losin' it, Fang..." he said. " So what're we doin' today?" Fang said annoyed, trying to change the subject. " How about we play some football?" Ponyboy suggested. " Well, Soda, Steve and I will all be at work, so it'll be you, Johnny, Fang, Two-Bit, and Dally." Darry explained. " What about me? Ain't I playin'?" I asked. All six of them stared at me. " What?" I asked. " Well, we didn't think you'd be interested...." Johnny said quietly.

The rest of them nodded. " Well, let's just save this debate for the field." I said, going back to my breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we cleaned up from breakfast, Darry, Soda, and Steve went off to work, and the rest of us went to the lot. The teams were set up with Dally and Two-Bit as Captains, then on Dally's team was me and Johnny. On Two-Bit's team was Ponyboy and Fang. " Alright! Let's do this!" Fang shouted. My team had the ball first. " Alright. Johnnycake, you go around the back end. I'll throw the ball to Keisha here, then she'll throw it to you, and you go in for the touchdown." Dally instructed. We both nodded, then we went to the game. Fang whistled loudly, and the game was on.

I ran to my position, waiting for my chance. Dally threw the ball to me, and I jumped and caught it. It threw the others off-guard, so I did my part and threw it to Johnny. He got it and sprinted to the end of the field. Ponyboy shot after him, and when he jumped him, Johnny got the ball in the touchdown zone. " Whoo! Go Johnny!" I shouted. He blushed, as usual, and dusted himself off.

" Alright, so you got lucky. Let's try it with Keisha tryin' to get to the other end of the field by herself!" Fang challenged. I gave Johnny a questioning look, and he answered my obvious question. " Um.. usually, this is the initiation to see how good you are. Me and Dally will be on the side cheering you on, while Two-Bit, Fang and Ponyboy will be trying to take you down. You'll have the ball." he explained.

" Interesting. Alright, hand over the ball." I said, holding out my hand. Fang tossed me the ball, and we took our positions. Johnny yelled go, and I set off. Pony came around to my right, Fang my left. I knew the technique, and how to **dodge** it (I've seen Fang use it). I also figured that if I got outta that, Two-Bit will come straight at me. At the right moment, I jumped up and twisted myself in the air, surprising both Ponyboy and Fang, then rolled out of Two-Bit's way and landed the touchdown.

" Say what?!" Fang shouted, in complete awe. Johnny ran over to me, and we both whooped at my victory.

After we were done playing, we just walked around town. " Man! I didn't expect you to be **that** good!" Fang commented. I smiled, proud to know that I can impress. " Yeah, you just seem like you're full of surprises!" Johnny said nicely. To that, I blushed. Then, we all heard a car horn. I turned, and my eyes widened in fear. In the car was.... uh... my "friends" when I was a Soc.

" There she is!" the guy driving said. The other three guys were starting to get out of the car, and Johnny put his arm out in front of me. My little "Protector", as I call him when he tries to protect me. " Hey! You Socs are supposed to stay on your side!" Dally shouted. They didn't say anything, just walked towards me. " Out of our way squirt!" one of them said to Johnny.

" Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he growled, slightly surprising me. The Soc swung, and hit Johnny into the wall. " Johnny!" I shouted. They tackled me, and the others couldn't do anything. They all were overpowered, **including** Dally! " Let go of me!" I screamed. One punched me on my head, and I fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in a house, but it wasn't Ponyboy's. The house seemed slightly familiar, and after I looked around, I knew where I was. I got up, and tried to get to the door. _" I gotta get outta here! I gotta get outta here!" _I kept repeating inside my head. I was almost to the door, when a familiar voice stopped me. " And just **_where_** do you think you're going?"

I reluctantly turned, and faced my aunt, my mom's sister. I just glared at her. She had a face like a dried prune. It was pinched up, and she was a stiff, strict, greedy person. Her name is Tanya. " What's with the unnecessary glare?" she asked snobbishly. " Like you don't know?" I said hatefully. She walked over to me, and I stiffened up. " Look what's become of you, my dear. A dirty low class, when you used to be a high class girl." she said matter-of-factly. I stood my ground, angered by her words. " Actually, I like being a greaser better than a Soc!" I shouted.

Then, she smacked me.

" I knew you were going to become a menace! I bet your parents are happy where they are now than they would've been if they were alive!" she spat. Her words stung, and I was too shocked to speak.

" Why did you have me brought here?" I asked. She looked at me, then said: " You don't remember? You were betrothed to Samuel Carter, and I need you here until your marriage day."

I stared. " What?! When was this?!" I demanded. She didn't answer, but ordered my cousins to lock me in "my new room". I fought with all my might, but they got me in the room and locked it behind them. " No! I have a life of my own! You can't keep me in here!" I shouted, beating on the door. I knew I was stuck. Despite myself, a slid to the floor and cried. Everything seemed to be going out of control.

I just laid in the bed that was in the room, unable to sleep. I felt like I was going to lose more than I did when my parents died. _I'm betrothed to someone? I'm only fourteen!_ I thought to myself. I was in love with Johnny, not this Sam guy! Then, I heard a sound like my door being unlocked. _What? It's them, again! They've probably come to take me away from Tulsa! I'm not gonna let them! _I thought as I sat up.

Sadly, I couldn't see anything since it was pitch black in there. I knew though that someone besides me was in this room. Then, the person grabbed my arm. I tried to land a hit, but he dodged me. " Easy! Easy!" he whispered hoarsely. " No! I'm not letting you take me away!" I hissed. After a few more seconds, I thought I had him done. " Let-!" I started, but was interrupted when his lips pressed against mine. Once the kiss was finished, the person said:

" Keisha! It's me, Johnny!"

After my eyes adjusted, I could make out Johnny's features this time. " Oh, Johnny! I'm so sorry!" I whispered quickly. " Don't worry about it. Look, we're gettin' you outta here!" he replied. " We?" I asked. " Fang and Pony are keeping watch outside this room, and everyone else is in the truck waitin' for us." he explained. I nodded, and we got up and headed for the door. " Man! What were you doin' in there?!" Fang hissed. I tapped him on the back of the head. " Guys! Now's not the time to fight!" Ponyboy whispered quickly.

We soon got out of there, and we all went back to The Curtis's Place. Johnny and I said our goodbyes and headed out. To my surprise, we weren't heading for the lot, but to **his** house! " Uh..ain't the lot that way?" I asked, pointing in the opposite direction. " Yeah." he answered simply. I eyed him suspiciously. " But, this is the way to your house.." I continued. " I know." he said, smiling.

" Alright, what's up?" I asked. He turned. " Well, after you were taken, my parents decided to go on vacation. Where? Don't know, don't actually care. I just come home to an unnaturally quiet house, and find a note sayin 'On vacation, don't call'." he finally explained. My eyes widened. " So, we can finally sleep in a house?" I asked. Johnny nodded. So, we continued on without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We entered his house, and, messy as it was, I was happy that we didn't have to be at the lot. " Alright...um... where are you gonna sleep?" Johnny said mostly to himself. I knew I did **not** want to sleep in his parent's room. Even if my life depended on it, I wouldn't sleep in there! " Okay, definitely not my parent's room. Um...." Johnny said, starting to blush. " What?" I asked. He looked at me sheepishly. " The only place here that my parents haven't soiled would be..m-my room.." he said, looking away. I was slightly surprised, but it soon passed.

" Alright. I'll take the floor." I said happily. Johnny looked at me in a surprised way. " You sure? Cause I can take the floor..." he offered. I just gave him a hug, then asked if we could quickly head to Pony's house so I could pick up my things, to which he agreed. We safely made it there and back, and I went to get ready. I felt a little self-conscious, seeing as how Johnny's never seen me in pajamas. But, I remembered Johnny doesn't judge. I got changed into a gray tank-top, and black shorts.

After I got cleaned up, I went back into the living room to find Johnny already changed and watching TV. He looked in my direction, and I saw the look of surprise. I blushed, but I still went and sat down next to him. " Well.." Johnny started, needing to clear his throat for some reason. " You look....kinda different." he said shyly. " Oh? What about me?" I asked. " Um.... well, you look less like a..tomboy..." he answered.

" Do you like that?" I asked. "Well, I like you no matter what." he said, smiling. I smiled back, but then, I remembered what my aunt told me. My smile faded, having a cold wave of negative feelings wash over me then, and Johnny noticed. " What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't know how I should say it. " Johnny....the house I was in when you guys rescued me was my aunt's house. And...." I tried to say, but my tears I was trying to hold back fell.

" Keisha..." Johnny whispered, tilting my head to look at him. I looked into his dark eyes, and I turned away.

" My aunt told me that I'm betrothed to someone.." I said. " Be-what?" Johnny asked. " I'm set to marry someone else!" I said loudly, almost breaking down. I couldn't see Johnny's reaction. I didn't want to look at him after what I just told him, to tell the truth. It was silent, and many bad thoughts came to mind.

_What will he say? Will we...break up? _

I was about to just get up and go to bed, when I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and I was surprised to not find a hurt look on his face. " Keisha, why didn't you just say so?" he asked innocently. I turned away, shame evident on my face. " I didn't know if you would take it well.." I admitted. He hugged me, and said something that surprised me:

" Do you **want** to marry him?"

I looked at him in surprise, and his face showed no signs that it was a joke. " Johnny? What do you mean?" I asked. " Well.." he started. He looked away, and I was afraid that...he would..I didn't want to think about it. " Maybe he could take better care of you than I could.." he said, and I saw tears forming in his eyes. He looked away, quickly wiping them away. " No...." I said, getting his attention.

" Johnny..I love **you**! I would never want to marry someone else! You treat me like I'm someone important, something I haven't experienced in years. The guy I'm 'betrothed' to probably would just treat me like trash!" I explained. He looked surprised. I took his hand, and looked into his eyes. " I'd never be able to find anyone else better than you." I said quietly. He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

" Thanks, Keisha." he said quietly. I smiled, then yawned. " Well, I'm off to bed." I said, getting up and stretching. Johnny got up, too. " Keisha, you sure you don't want me to take the floor?" he asked worriedly. I gave him a sideways glance, and nodded. After we said our good-nights, Johnny took care of the light, and soon sleep claimed us both.

**Finally! I get the chapter up! Hope you enjoyed, and more to come as soon as I can type 'em. Reviews help the progress!**


End file.
